


Морозное утро на вокзале Виктория

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Одним холодным ноябрьским утром Уотсон пришел проводить меня на поезд, и в наши дотоле необычные отношения вкралось небольшое, но значительное изменение.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wintry Morning, Victoria Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441656) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



> Бета [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)

Одним холодным ноябрьским утром Уотсон пришел проводить меня на поезд, и в наши дотоле необычные отношения вкралось небольшое, но значительное изменение.  
Он следовал за мной в толпе, сжимая в руке билет на платформу, пока мы не нашли тихое место, где остановились ждать поезд. Он рассеянно провожал взглядом волны пассажиров, что потоками выливались из зала отправления, но я хорошо его знал и видел в выражении лица печальные складки. При мысли о предстоящем мое собственное хладнокровие тоже оставляло желать лучшего. Мы пережили много часов разлуки, но ни одна из них так отчетливо не казалась последней. На Континенте меня ждет враг, которого личные счеты делают много опаснее, чем преступника в два раза изощрённее его.  
А пока мы стоим на платформе на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга и вспоминаем лихорадочные поцелуи и отчаянные объятия пару часов назад. Мы рано проснулись, несмотря на то, что заснули поздно и неохотно.  
Уотсон досадливо кряхтнул. У меня мелькнула мысль, как мне будет не хватать его вздохов и возгласов, его непроизвольных восклицаний и цоканья языком, — и ее пришлось отбросить. Когда я теперь услышу, как он самозабвенно выстанывает мое имя или выкрикивает его раздражённо при виде в очередной раз оставленного на обеденном столе формальдегида? Чувствую, что второго мне будет недоставать так же, как и первого.  
— Тьфу. Похоже, поезд задерживается.  
Я давно заметил суматоху среди персонала, и вот кондуктор со стульчиком и куском мела в руках пробирается к доске с расписанием. Я поднял бровь:  
— Не терпится от меня избавиться?  
— Я бы предпочел провести это время дома наедине, — угрюмо пробурчал он.  
Я проследил за его взглядом и заметил в паре футов от нас молодую даму (бывшую машинистку и церковную флористку) с мужем (чиновником из адмиралтейства и любителем бильярда). Его чемодан стоит на перроне, а они, радуясь лишней минуте, сплелись в объятиях настолько тесно, насколько это позволено приличиями.  
Я тронул его за рукав — жалкое подобие и слабое утешение.  
— Я буду писать.  
Последние дни мы старательно игнорировали мою предстоящую поездку и притворялись, что в ней нет ничего особенного и что я уж точно вернусь в Англию живым. Конечно, я не посвящал его во все свои Брюссельские планы, но не будь он столь умен, я бы не цеплялся за него так крепко в последние два года. Он очень хорошо понимает, насколько это будет опасно.  
Брайтонский экспресс на противоположной платформе готовится к отправлению. На перрон вываливаются последние опоздавшие. Резко заверещал кондукторский свисток. Высокий арочный навес над нами заполняется дымом от отъезжающего поезда.  
Уотсон не смотрит вокруг, он смотрит на меня, я чувствую его взгляд.  
— Надеюсь, вы не позволите своему мозгу заржаветь в мое отсутствие, — сказал я, не поворачивая головы. — Я только-только начал добиваться кое-каких успехов.  
Он крепко сжал мой локоть, и я понял, что он услышал за этими словами «Я буду скучать».  
С нашего места виден первый Дуврский поезд; уборщицы чистят спальные вагоны. Две из них больше времени уделяют беседе, чем веникам. Носильщики выбрасывают багаж из грузового вагона: видели бы их сейчас пассажиры! Кассир в дальнем конце платформы исчез под прилавком, чтобы в спешке раскурить сигарету. Мелкие грешки, незначительные преступления. Ничего попирающего основы общества — я находил особое извращенное удовольствие в их попрании, особенно при содействии Уотсона.  
Какая удивительная правда скрывается за героем с Бейкер-стрит, известным поборником порядка. Моя жизнь никогда не вписывалась в общепринятые рамки, но некоторые грехи общество приемлет охотнее других. К счастью, мои способности к запутыванию следов растут вместе с известностью, а еще у меня появился биограф, который обладает тем же талантом и ставит на карту то же, что и я.  
А что, если я прямо сейчас, прямо на этой платформе сгребу Уотсона в охапку и зацелую до бесчувствия? Безрассудная часть меня с наслаждением полюбуется проявлением человеческого лицемерия. А беднягу Уотсона удар хватит. Я отбросил фантазию и позволил взгляду скользить по толпе, наблюдая и анализируя.  
Стареющий джентльмен неподалеку (часовщик в отставке, навещал семью) вцепился в справочник Брэдшоу, эти желтые страницы ни с чем не спутаешь. Я выучил добрую часть их содержимого и не мог не восхищаться той кропотливой работой, что проделали составители расписания поездов, создавая порядок из хаоса орд конкурирующих железнодорожных компаний. Уотсон, не поддающаяся классификации категория в моей всецело подчиненной логике жизненной философии, своим появлением внес разлад в мой налаженный быт. Когда мы только встретились, я и представить не мог ту легкость, с которой мы теперь друг друга выносим — мягко говоря, — и что разлука будет приносить настолько острую, почти физическую боль.  
Я выловил взглядом пару новобрачных, что шли по платформе по направлению к нам; юноша суетливо искал для супруги место на скамейке, а та каждые десять секунд бросала взгляд на кольцо. Уотсон отвернулся. Мне не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы узнать охватившее его чувство зависти. Я слишком часто видел ее в его глазах.  
Поддавшись моменту, я наклонил голову к самому его уху:  
— Я разделил бы с тобой эту честь, не раздумывая ни секунды, будь это возможно.  
Он резко обернулся. Платформа кишела пассажирами, ожидающими отправки поезда. Нас отделяло от них не более пяти футов, но Уотсон видел только меня.  
— Если хочешь, разумеется, — добавил я, хоть и не сомневался в ответе. — «Ибо решение это не должно быть скоропалительным, но продуманным, всецелым, трезвым, принятым в благоговении и страхе перед Господом.*» — Подавить иронию в голосе не вышло, но я уверен: Уотсон знает, насколько я серьезен.  
Он узнал фразу, и его глаза округлились. Он дернулся было ко мне, но сдержался.  
— Верь мне, ибо никогда еще я не был так серьезен: да. Вне всякого сомнения, да.  
Разбросанная по платформе сеть ощущений схлопнулась до клочка бетона, на котором стояли мы вдвоем, разделенные парой футов пространства. Он улыбался в усы; вокруг глаз собрались радостные морщинки. На моем лице сама собой расползлась ответная улыбка.  
— Ну вот и договорились, — тихо сказал я.  
Такая мелочь, если подумать, — и как много значит. Мы шли к ней долгими, обходными путями, но я не жалею ни об одном повороте. В эту минуту я могу только смотреть в его сияющие восторгом глаза, точно отражающие состояние моего собственного сердца.  
Неожиданно толпа ринулась к поезду. На мгновение я растерялся: я был настолько отстранен от окружавших нас людей, что прослушал объявление посадки. Я поднял чемодан, и неотвратимость расставания окатила нас отступившей было волной.  
— Позволь мне. — Уотсон потянулся забрать чемодан и незаметно сжал мою ладонь.  
Мы прокладывали себе путь к поезду. Я не отрывал глаз от его широкой спины, обтянутой зимним твидом, и отчаянно желал вернуться с ним на Бейкер-стрит. Желал коснуться его вдали от дотошных глаз.  
— Значит ли это, что ты теперь не можешь не вернуться целым и невредимым? Кого соединил Господь, человек разделить не в силах* — даже если это бельгийский психопат.  
— Я и так собирался вернуться целым и невредимым, — твердо ответил я, улыбаясь. Необъяснимо, но мир вокруг вдруг стал совсем иным.  
Мы успели только коротко пожать руки, как над платформой заверещал свисток кондуктора. Я запрыгнул в вагон, и Уотсон подал мне чемодан.  
— Не делай ничего безрассудного, — прокричал он вслед отходящему поезду.  
Вынужден признаться: кое-что из того, что я делал, можно счесть безрассудным, но в Англию я все же вернулся. В последующие годы мы вместе много чего повидали, более опасного и ужасного. Бывало, разлуки длились не один год, бывало, мы сами становились причиной разрывов. Но никогда, ни разу за все эти годы я не переставал благоговеть перед тем, что Уотсон принадлежит мне, а я ему.

**Author's Note:**

> *Книга общих молитв, из речи священника на церемонии бракосочетания.  
> Почти [иллюстрация](https://vk.com/wall-90123899_1899?z=photo-90123899_456239022%2Falbum-90123899_00%2Frev/)


End file.
